Bruno Ringoire
Bruno G. Ringoire (19 BBY–) is presently captain of the Angry Rancor cruiseship. Bruno G. Ringoire is not this man's real name. He grew up on the planet Esseles, in the Core, the only son and heir to a nobleman who was (and is) a firm supporter of the Empire and a representative of his planet, first in the Galactic Senate and then the Imperial Senate. Young Bruno was groomed to follow in his father's footsteps early on, receiving private lessons in the family's large mansion. When the Rebellion grew larger in scale, the nobleman's presence among the Imperial leadership was required more and more often and he left his teenaged son in charge of the mansion and the family's vast lands. Bruno met a girl who became his first great love and although he knew that her family were secretly supporting the rebels, he turned a blind eye to that. But her family's activities were discovered and Bruno's father ordered them all to be executed. Bruno knew it was up to him to save his girl with some white lies, but he didn't have the guts to stand up to his father and risk his wrath, loss of title and inheritance (and possibly ending up being executed himself). But when the girl and her family were executed, Bruno broke down with guilt. Despising his father, his name and everything they stood for, he couldn't live with himself any longer. Leaving everything behind, he escaped from his planet to the Outer Rim to start a new life under his new assumed name of Bruno G. Ringoire. And while he would never ever tell this to anyone, the G. in his name is the initial of the girl he loved and killed, to forever remind him of his guilt. Starting all over again wasn't easy. His clipped Core world accent marked him among the rabble of shoddy Outer Rim worlds even when he had changed his nobleman's clothes for spacer rags, let his hair grow long and started to grow a beard. He had to fight for respect and finally became a successful smuggler, adapting to his new surroundings until he had left the Core world truly behind. He picked up his old hobby of swoop racing as well and used some of the money he was amassing through winning races and smuggling to help families in need as a way to try and redeem himself for his girl's death. He became a bit of a lady's man and had many flings, but shied back from any serious relationships, unable to commit. In 14 ABY a smuggling job went wrong and Bruno ended up being arrested by the New Republic military. He was sent to jail on Ord Mantell for four years, but was released after two for good behaviour. Not sure if he wanted to pick up his old smuggling life again or go legit at last, he hung out on Ord Mantell afterwards, when one day, he met Serenella Jordain and her little baby daughter Tara in a café. Helping her to calm the overexcited infant, they started talking and he learned that the Angry Rancor cruiseship was in need of a new captain. Taking an instant liking to the young mother and perhaps seeing the girl he lost so many years ago in her, he applied for the job and got it, despite admitting that he isn't really all that familiar with such large vessels. Ringoire, Bruno G.